


Surprise?

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Series: Outsider POV [36]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Famous Magnus Bane, High School Student Madzie, M/M, POV Madzie, POV Outsider, Singer Magnus Bane, Teacher Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: 'In hindsight, perhaps inviting her school friends over to her uncles' house wasn't the best idea. Why you might ask? Well, it's because one of those uncles is a world-famous singer, and very popular at Madzie's school'
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Madzie, Magnus Bane & Madzie, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Outsider POV [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933177
Comments: 20
Kudos: 157





	Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait but I'm back now! I'm still not sure how often I'll be updating (homework and all that jazz), but for now here's another request fic! This is for the incredible [ huncwotkariddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huncwotkariddle/pseuds/huncwotkariddle), I hope you'll like it!

In hindsight, perhaps inviting her school friends over to her uncles' house wasn't the best idea. Why you might ask? Well, it's because one of those uncles is a world-famous singer, and very popular at Madzie's school.

But let's back it up a little to see how Madzie got herself into this mess in the first place. It all started on an uneventful school day...

"Who's hosting movie night this week?" Hazel asked as the trio sat together to eat their lunch

"It's Madzie's turn," Tyler replied

Madzie frowned, "Mum's away at the moment, but I could always ask my uncles if we could have it at their place,"

"Who's your uncle? Do we know him?" Hazel questioned, clearly having missed the fact that Madzie had said _uncles_ , plural.

"You know one of them, in fact, you have him for English next,"

Tyler's mouth formed a comically surprised 'o' shape, "Mr Lightwood is your uncle?"

Madzie nodded, "Yup, I don't think you've met Uncle Magnus but I think you'll like him," She purposely left out the fact that they already knew of him, after all, eighty percent of their school was obsessed with him.

Hazel shrugged "Sounds fine to me, are you sure they'll be okay with having us over?"

"Yeah, they'll be fine with it. You guys will even get to meet my cousins, Max and Rafe!"

When Saturday rolled around, Madzie was sitting in the backseat of Tyler's family car on her way to her uncles' loft apartment in Brooklyn. Soon enough, they had arrived and, after thanking Tyler's mum for driving them, were making their way up to the loft. It was around now that Madzie started to get nervous about her friends finding out that one of her uncles was famous.

But there was no way she could back out now, she let herself in with her key (with the amount of times she had to stay with her uncles while her mum was way for work, she needed her own key). As the door opened, she was assaulted by a fluffy mop of dark hair and a rapid stream of Spanish.

"Madzie, ¡te extrañé!" Rafe exclaimed, latching himself onto Madzie's legs

Madzie laughed and knelt down so she could be face-to-face with the six year old boy that her uncles had adopted last year. "Hey Rafe, I missed you too!"

"Rafe, you saw Madzie last week," Madzie heard Alec laugh fondly before she looked up to grin at her uncle.

"Yeah I know, but I'm sure he's just exited to see his favourite cousin again," Madzie countered

Alec gave her one of his infamous eye-rolls, "You're his only cousin. Well, you won't be once Clary and Jace have their baby, but you are for now,"

"Still counts," Madzie shrugged, untangling herself from Rafe's embrace so she could stand up. She gestured behind her, "Rafe, these are my friends, Tyler and Hazel. Guys, this is my cousin Rafe. I'd introduce you to Uncle Alec but he's responsible for the mountain of homework we have at the moment, so I figure I don't need to,"

"Madzie, it's three hundred words. It's not that much," Hazel said

"Just because you've already finished it-" Tyler began before cutting himself off as another person walked into the room. 

If it wasn't for the fact that he was holding Max, Madzie would have noticed her friend's shocked reactions at seeing Magnus a lot sooner. As it was, the first thing she did was rush over to greet her small cousin.

"Max!" she said

"Madzie!" he squealed, reaching out his arms. Madzie obliged, taking the toddler from his bapak's arms.

Magnus shook his head, "Sometimes I think he likes you better than me,"

"Madzie's cooler," Max replied, giving Magnus an adorable-but-smartass look

Magnus put his hand dramatically over his chest, "You wound me!" Max only giggled in response before looking over Madzie's shoulder curiously.

"Oh, right. Max, these are my friends," Madzie introduced and Max waved at Tyler and Hazel enthusiastically. "Tyler, Hazel, this is my other cousin, Max, and my Uncle Magnus,"

Hazel and Tyler were looking at Magnus with wide eyes, only Hazel was capable of replying, "H-hi,"

Magnus gave them a warm smile, knowing him, Madzie thought, he had probably anticipated that reaction, "It's lovely to meet you both, please make yourselves comfortable, I'm sure Madzie had picked out some good movies for you," he said

That seemed to break Tyler out of his reverie, "Madzie always picks bad movies,"

Madzie goraned, "That was _one_ time! And besides, you made us watch _Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children_ , it was nothing like the books at all!"

As the trio dissolved into the familiar argument of what to watch, Madzie noticed her uncles slipping away, taking Max and Rafe to bed. Eventually, a movie was decided on and they settled onto the couch. 

Just as Madzie was about to press play, Tyler spoke up, "Why didn't you tell us that _Magnus Bane_ is your uncle?"

"You never asked, besides, I never told you that Mr Lightwood's my uncle either,"

"Yeah but there's a difference between not mentioning that one of our teacher's is your uncle and not telling us that an international superstar is your uncle," Hazel protested

"As if you would have believed me if I'd told you,"

"Okay... that's a fair point,"

Madzie took that as a sign that the conversation was over and started the movie, it was only later when Hazel returned from the bathroom looking dazed that the topic of her uncles came up again.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked

"I just saw Madzie's uncles making out," Hazel replied, "It was so weird, before today I didn't even know anything about Mr Lightwood's life and now I've seen his husband sucking his face off... are they normally like that?"

"Yeah, Mum's always teasing them about not being able to keep their hands off each other," Madzie sighed, her uncles were one of those couples that always had to be touching in some way, whether it was holding hands or just sitting really close together.

"Wait... does that mean... oh, oh no," Tyler shook his head as if he was trying to clear it of some thoughts that he really wanted to get rid of.

"Oh no what?" Hazel asked cautiously

"You know those really sappy love songs of Magnus's that those girls in our PE class are obsessed with? Does that mean they're about Mr Lightwood?" Tyler asked hesitantly making Madzie laugh

"Of course they are! Why do you think I always laugh when they play them?" she replied

"I will never be able to listen to those songs without laughing ever again," Hazel proclaimed dramatically

"Welcome to my life," Madzie laughed

Perhaps having her friends over to her uncles' place wasn't such a bad idea after all. At least now she would be able to laugh alongside her friends whenever anyone played Magnus's love songs, knowing full well that the lyrics were about Madzie's uncle (and their English teacher).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Again, thank you to [ huncwotkariddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huncwotkariddle/pseuds/huncwotkariddle) for the request, I really enjoyed writing it <3   
> As always, I'd love to hear any thoughts you have and comments and kudos are adored (but not necessary)! Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
